star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel on Mustafar
The Duel on Mustafar was a confrontation where the recently apprenticed Sith Lord Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, fought his former best friend, and Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the planet Mustafar in the Outer Rim. After learning of Skywalker's downfall from Grand Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple, Kenobi arrived on Mustafar, where he attempted to reason with Vader, not believing Emperor Palpatine, also known as the Sith Master, Darth Sidious, had taken control of his mind. However, Vader no longer cared for their friendship, and quickly claimed that Kenobi was his enemy; the pair then ignited their lightsabers and locked blades, fighting through the murder scene in the Klegger Corp Mining Facility, where Vader had recently slaughtered the members of the Separatist Council, the legislative branch of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The fight progressed on the structures of the massive facility that hovered over the deadly lava of Mustafar. Kenobi and Vader soon found themselves trapped on a structure collection arm connected on the facility when it was separated from the facility by the lava and descended onto a hot stream. Kenobi managed to fall onto a lava skiff that was heading in the opposite direction of the fallen collection arm in the stream. Vader soon followed and jumped onto a droid collector where the two continued to fight. Kenobi managed to jump onto a high lava bend slope, and claimed that the duel was over due to his advantage. The Sith attempted to follow, but Vader, in his hubris, failed to block Kenobi's final attack, a powerful maneuver, which severed Vader's remaining organic limbs, and Vader rolled down to the edge of the lava bend, bringing the duel to an end. Then, Kenobi—overcome with disgust and remorse over his friend's transformation—cried out that he had believed that Vader was the Chosen One and his destiny was to destroy the Sith, but instead he joined them. Unable, but most likely unwilling, to connect with his former best friend, the Sith was consumed by the fires of the lava that leaked onto the lava bend; leaving Vader to die, Kenobi retreated and took his fallen apprentice's lightsaber. Afterwards, Vader's new master, Darth Sidious, found his injured apprentice and took him back to the galactic capital of Coruscant, now known as Imperial Center, to be rebuilt; the suit that Vader donned there would be one that the Dark Lord would wear for the rest of his life. Background During the Clone Wars, the Son lured Anakin Skywalker into the Well of the Dark Side and corrupted him with a premonition of the duel on Mustafar. The duel began after Darth Sidious, as the newly appointed Galactic Emperor Sheev Palpatine, tasked Darth Vader, his new apprentice, with the assassination of the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on the volcanic Outer Rim planet Mustafar, in order to bring an end to the Clone Wars. Anakin was followed to Mustafar by his wife, Padmé Amidala, whom he wounded after seeing Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi; Anakin wrongly believed that Amidala had led Kenobi, his former master, to Mustafar in order to kill him. Duel The duel was lengthy and brutal with neither of the combatants gaining the edge as their abilities countered each other's. The duel took place across a Separatist installation on Mustafar, with the two combatants making their way through hallways, conference rooms, and command centers, the last of which led to their inadvertently triggering a meltdown on the facility when their misdirected weapons cut across a control panel. As a result, the facility's shielding began to collapse under the heat of the lava. The fight moved onto a lava river—where Mustafarian workers witnessed it, unaware that the Confederacy was defeated as the facility collapsed—before ending on an embankment where Obi-Wan leaped. He begged Vader not to attack, but Vader, in his anger, refused to listen and attacked, to no avail as his left arm and both legs were severed upon attack. Following an impassioned indictment by Kenobi of how Vader, believed to have been the Chosen One, was meant to destroy the Sith instead of joining them, Vader's body burst into flames from the intense heat from the lava river, and he was burned alive. Unwilling to murder his defenseless enemy in cold blood, Kenobi took Vader's lightsaber and remorsefully left him on the embankment for dead, before leaving the planet with the dying Amidala. Aftermath Sidious sensed his apprentice's struggle from across the galaxy and personally traveled to Mustafar to retrieve him. Sidious then brought Vader back to Imperial Center, where he placed his badly wounded apprentice into a cybernetic suit of armor that would keep him alive for the rest of his life. Kenobi, meanwhile, brought Amidala to Polis Massa, where she died shortly after giving birth to her and Anakin's twins, Luke and Leia. Kenobi took Luke to Tatooine and went into exile, and would not meet Vader again for several years. Their final living encounter took place on the Death Star, where Vader killed his former master. Years later at the Battle of Endor, Anakin, inspired by his son, found redemption, killing Sidious and rejoining Kenobi in the Force. Appearances * Star Wars: The Clone Wars ** Season 3 *** Ghosts of Mortis (vision) * Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope (indirect mentioned) Category:Events